Mage
by MidnightGypsie
Summary: My first attempt at a DA story or a smut! Fenris comes home one night more broody than usual and puts Hawke through her paces...in more ways than one. F!MageHawke NSFW


**(A/N): Hey all!**

**So…this has been collecting dust in my documents for quite some time and I decided now would be the best opportunity to just bite the bullet and see what happens.**

**This is my first attempt at a (published) Dragon Age fic as well as my first attempt at a (published) smut fic….**

**With that in mind, I am now posting this piece of work in hopes that it brings at least some joy to my fellow DA fangirls and fanboys. **

**Just a few quick notes:**

**This is a one shot based in a story that I've been dabbling around with for the past few months featuring my Custom F!MageHawke, Helena, and her relationship with Fenris. That being said, the Hawke in this story is custom built, so she does look different than default Hawke and references will be made to her appearance. Yes, she is curvaceous. Yes, she is stunning in my opinion. If this offends you, you may want to go the other way…now.**

**This story is NSFW and first and foremost, a smutfic. You have been warned.**

**I have no talent in languages whatsoever. However, Fenris did end up using some Arcanum in this shot (which is really just me typing words into Google translate). There's a dictionary at the end, and please forgive any grammar mistakes. **

**Lastly, I sincerely thank you all for reading this. As I said, it is my first try at writing full smut, so any constructive criticism you can send would be greatly appreciated. But please no flames. Also, please know that I am hyper nervous about posting this; as this fandom already has so many awesome writers and I feel as if I'm a late bloomer. Regardless, I hope some of you find some enjoyment out of it….**

**And as a side note to all those who are waiting ever so patiently for me to update my other stories….I swear to the HEAVENS I've been trying to work on it. Words can't express how guilty I feel for leaving you in the dust as I have. However, it didn't feel right to myself to keep hiding away all these other pieces I've been working on simply because I felt guilty. As I said, please forgive me and I hope some of you can enjoy what I'm putting out there now…**

**Happy Reading!**

"_Mage_."

_Uh-oh..._

In the last few months that they had reconciled, Helena Hawke was beginning to learn more and more about her lyrium warrior lover.

Some were small things; such as his hatred for fish and his love of pastries, especially those with cream filling. Or that his body temperature ran hot and he liked to sleep in the nude, which suited her just fine.

Some things were far less comforting. When he had night terrors, as he often did, it would be fatal to try and wake him. It was only her magical reflexes blasting him across the room that kept him from sticking a hand through her chest the first (and last) time she tried.

Another was his insatiable jealousy. At first, she thought it was sweet. After all, she had never really had men fawn over her before. It was nice to have one that was so protective of her. Likewise, she understood that he was a man who had never had anything before to call his own. Now he did, and he wasn't likely to share. But one night, when they had been drinking he nearly ripped Isabela's heart out for grabbing Hawke's ass (which was a common occurrence between her and the pirate, one he had witnessed many times before without incident) and Hawke realized exactly how deeply his jealousy ran.

Then there were the intimate things that lovers learn about one another when they become…well, lovers. She learned how sensitive his ears were; how she could make him come by sucking and biting on the sharp tips. She learned how much he loved her body; how he would spend so much time groping and nuzzling her soft flesh, growling the entire time. She learned about his high stamina and control; how he could hold off his own orgasm until he had made her come over and over…

She also learned that Fenris had a kinky streak the size of Thedas. And when he called her "mage" with _that _voice; she knew she was in for it.

But she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the games they played. Hawke was discovering that her own kinky streak was quite substantial.

"Yes, dear?" she answered, shooting him a cute grin. He just glowered more.

He stalked the length of her bedroom to stand in front of her. She had been readying for bed, assuming Fenris was out with Donnic or the like when she got home from helping Anders and found him missing. But here he stood, glaring down at her with his moss green eyes licking fire as she stood before him in nothing but her corset and smalls.

A month ago, she would have covered herself and blushed, mumbling some type of nonsense about how he should knock before entering a ladies room. Now, after so many countless hours of him worshiping her body, telling her without words how beautiful she was to him, and how much she turned him on, Hawke stood proudly in front of him, straightening her back to bring her large breasts closer to his view.

His eyes ticked down at them for a moment, and a dark smirk spread across his full lips.

"You think to distract me? I came here with a purpose, Hawke, and I will not be driven from it."

"And what, pray tell, would that purpose be?"

Without warning, Fenris pressed his lips to hers roughly. He nipped her bottom lip possessively and Hawke obediently opened to him, moaning quietly at his taste of lyrium, wine, and something that was just _him_. He wound a hand through her auburn hair and pulled, causing her to crane her neck back as he trailed his kisses and nips down to bite harshly at the spot where her neck met her collar bone; remaking his favorite and highly visible mark. Hawke tried to bite back her gasps and whimpers through this exquisite torture. She would not give in so easily; especially not when she didn't even know what had caused this show of sexual temper.

But then he simultaneously pressed his tongue to the mark, sucking it, and gripped her ass tightly to pick her up; bringing her to his eyes level. There was no hiding her surprised, excited gasp. Not that he needed that to know how much she loved his touch. He could feel her pulse hammering against his tongue.

Satisfied with the blooming purple mark on her throat, Fenris pulled back to once again look his mage in the eyes. Her normally warm brown eyes were blown to almost black with lust; though she was making a valiant effort to hide it.

"My purpose, mage," his smirk grew as she shook in his arms at the timber of his voice, "is to prove to you, once again, that you are _mine_."

With that, he tossed her on the bed and she landed, sprawled on her back in a most undignified position. She tried to sit up, but like a flash Fenris was there, using his weight to press her back down into the bed. His hot mouth was once again on hers, and his body pressed almost oppressively against every part of her. Hawke tried vaguely to push him off her, or to flip their positions, but he was too strong. Heavy though she may be, her soft form was nothing compared to Fenris' war- trained muscle. He took her wrists in his hands and slammed them on the bed above her head. His kisses and bites began trailing over her neck again as he pressed one of his still-clothed thighs in between her legs, rubbing it against her already damp heat through her small clothes.

Hawke fought valiantly to keep control and not just submit. As much fun as submitting was, and she did it often, she felt like fighting back tonight.

"Why?" she panted unable to stop her hips as they ground against him when Fenris bit the sensitive skin behind her ear. "I thought it was quite obvious who I chose to give myself to." With that, she craned up and managed to make a hot lick up the lyrium line that ran under his jaw.

It glowed blue as Fenris let out a snarl. He yanked back and glared down at her in a mix of anger, arousal, and jealousy.

"You were with the abomination today."

All playfulness and the heady flow of lust evaporated from the air as Hawke looked up at her lover, he eyes shining with guilt.

"Fenris—"

He squeezed her wrists; not enough to hurt her (he swore to himself he would never hurt her again) but enough to shut her up.

"Donnic saw you in Lowtown; running around with him. You went to aid him without me."

"You two hate each other! I wasn't going to—"

"He talked about me," Fenris snapped, his markings flashing slightly; successfully causing Hawke's mouth to snap shut (and her silent vow to shave off Varric's chest hair, because she knew **exactly** where Fenris got all this information). "Talked about _us_. He said you were too good for me; that I was no better than a beast."

His eyes trailed over her body, taking note of how her tender skin was already bruising from his rough touch, and his eyes lost some of their heat.

"Perhaps he is right…_Venhedis_, Helena, I will not lose you! Not to anyone, especially not that abomination." Fenris pressed another fiery kiss to her lips; but while the previous ones were fierce and possessive, this one was almost…desperate.

Hawke soothed his kiss with her own softness, pulling her hands out from his and cupping his face. When the kiss broke, she opened her eyes to see his green ones full of so many emotions it made her heart hurt. On a whim, she brushed his stark white bangs out of his face. He shuddered.

"Fenris…"

With an almost animalistic huff he pulled away from her, swinging his legs around to sit on the side of her bed, staring at the fire. His body was visibly trembling from all the pent up emotions. Hawke watched him for a moment, in awe. Moments like these were a testament to how little in his life Fenris had been allowed to _feel_. New as these emotions were to her, she couldn't fathom how it felt to him. But by the same token, he couldn't continue to panic like this every time she interacted with other males. It wasn't healthy…for either of them.

She pulled herself up to sit beside him and began rubbing soothing circles on his back; trying to put all the love and tenderness she felt for him into her fingertips. He did not look at her.

"Fenris," she said again, still looking at him. "You can't keep me chained up and locked away. You have to let me live my life."

At the word "chained" he tensed, and for a split second Helena regretted the word usage. But then again…maybe the analogy would help him to see reason.

"What am I to do?" he growled. "Allow other men to look at you as they do? As _he_ does? Allow them to tell you they are a better match for you than I? Let them think that I am not worthy of you; that I do not satisfy you?"

"Yes," she replied, and his eyes snapped to hers in shock and hurt. "Who cares what others say; what others think? I certainly don't, and you shouldn't either." She took his hand in hers and raised it to his eyes. He had discarded his gauntlets before he came in, but her favor stayed tied to his wrist.

She kissed it gently. "I chose you, Fenris. There is no one else for me." He was still silent, watching her with calculating eyes. Hawke sighed and squeezed his hand lightly. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," was his sure, simple answer.

"Then _trust_ me."

He watched her in silence for a few more moments before he exhaled and gave an achingly tender kiss on her hand. Hawke smiled.

"The next time you decide to run around with that abomination, I'm going with you." Hawke opened her mouth to argue but Fenris beat her to it. "I trust you, Helena; but not him. Not with your life…The next time you go on a mission with him, I go with you."

After a moment of silence, Hawke nodded, smiling gently at him.

It was a start.

Fenris met her smile with one of his own rare ones and she eagerly leaned in to kiss him again. He answered her kiss whole heartedly.

Her hands trailed up his strong arms to cup his face gently when, to her surprise, he once again took her wrist in his hands. She pulled back to ask him why but was only met with a renewed lustful look and smirk.

"I believe I have a new purpose for the evening," he murmured, leaning over her and nipping at her lower lip.

"O-Oh?" she cursed her own breathy voice. How was he able to turn her on so quickly, just with the sound of his voice?

"Mmm…" he began kissing his way to her ear. "By the end of the night, I swear you will be thoroughly reminded _why_ it is you chose _me_." On the last word, he bit her earlobe and she gasped and arched in his arms.

Fenris took his sweet time laving at her ear and touching all her hot spots with callused hands. When he felt she was thoroughly aroused again, he pulled back to look at her with all the cool confidence he had in battle.

"On your stomach, mage."

Rather than speaking, Hawke just gave him her sultry smile; the same one she gave when she made a dirty comment, and one he was all too familiar with.

He made an over exaggerated sigh. "Very well."

Without another word, Fenris roughly grabbed Hawke under her thick thighs and yanked till she was laying spread on her back once more with him nestled on his knees in between her spread legs. Just as quickly, Hawke sat up and went to put her hands to his chest, when Fenris' hand closed loosely around her throat. Time seemed to freeze.

"Remember our word…"

A smile graced her lips. She remembered bringing up the fact that they needed a word; once they both had discovered how truly…uninhibited they both could be in bed. He had looked at her with suspicion and asked how she had known to ask for a word. To which she had giggled and simply said "Chantry banned books".

"Nug. I remember. I trust you, Fenris."

His confident smile returned at that and he gently squeezed his hand around her throat; just enough to put pressure but not enough to make breathing difficult. Fenris knew the line between pleasure and pain better than most, and he was more than happy to apply his techniques to Hawke.

He used the pressure of his grip around her throat and his hand on her leg to push her back down on the mattress. He loomed over her, hand still gripping her throat, his green eyes taking in every nuance of her face; now flushed with arousal.

"I will only repeat myself once. On. Your. Stomach. _Now_." The last word was more of a snarl than an actual word and, despite her desire to keep the game going, Hawke found herself slowly rolling onto her stomach.

Fenris shifted to accommodate her, chuckling smugly. "Compliance? Now that is something I did not expect so easily."

Unable to hold her tongue, Hawke replied. "Why would I want to fight it when what I get for submitting is so...divine?"

He chuckled again as he pushed her hair away from her back and laid kisses where her corset didn't cover. "Divine, is it? Flattery will get you nowhere with me, mage."

"As long as it gets your thick cock in me, that's all that matters."

At her words, Fenris bit roughly into her shoulder and she hissed at the sting before Fenris sat up and began petting his hands down her body.

"I would gag that dirty mouth of yours if you didn't sound so sweet when you scream my name."

Hawke's body began to lull into a daze at his skillful hands. When he reached her buttocks, he gave them a rough squeeze, causing her to moan.

"I love your ass, Helena," he growled into her ear, beginning to knead at her hindquarters. "It's just like you...soft…ample…" Fenris bent down and kissed one of the full cheeks, nipping it lightly. "_V__oluptarias__*_…"

"…Full of shit?" she asked with a breathy laugh in her voice.

_*Thwack*_

Hawke bit back a squeal as the firm slap to her ass caused her to jump slightly and brought her to her knees.

"Mind yourself, mage, or I will find a better use for that clever tongue of yours."

He rubbed his large hand over the abused cheek, his thumb running up and down the crack of her ass through her smalls. He slowly trailed his hand down until he was cupping her heat through the fabric. He smirked when he felt how damp they were.

"Wet already? Have you no control?"

He started massaging her feminine lips and Hawke began to whimper, fighting everything that was in her not to grind against his hand. That would be giving in much too fast. Fenris seemed to pick up on that and decided to up the steaks.

His hand left her center as he grabbed the edges of her smalls on her hips.

"Seeing as they were all ready ruined…" he purred before ripping them off her body.

Once again Hawke's hips jumped, hot arousal shooting through her like lighting. Instantaneously, Fenris' hand was back on her core, still cupping and massaging, but never entering her body.

Desperate for friction, Hawke tried to sneak her own hand under her body to help stimulate, but Fenris caught her.

_*Thwack*_

Another slap caused Hawke to moan out loud.

"Fuck," she cursed.

Fenris chuckled darkly as he grabbed both her hands and brought them behind her back.

"I intend to. Just not yet."

Hawke almost whined at that. Almost.

Without another word Fenris, using on hand to keep her wrists trapped behind her back, leaned over Hawke's body and began digging through their beside table; in _that _drawer.

His hand emerged a moment later with a black, silk covered cord.

He bent her arms at the elbow behind her and bound them together; leaving enough of the rope to pull on should he need to.

Once she was bound, Fenris sat back to examine his handy work.

Hawke lay on the bed with her head turned trying to look at him. Her entire torso was pressed to the bed, her still-in-tack (albeit loosely) corset clinging to her body. Her knees were bent and spread wide, her dripping pussy on full display and her ass still pink from his slaps.

His smirk widened.

"Such a sight…" he murmured. Unable to help himself, he reached out and caressed a hand up her inner thigh, dipping the tip of his thumb into her soaked folds. Her inner walls fluttered around the intrusion and tried to take him deeper, but Fenris would have none of it. He retracted his hand and chuckled when Hawke let a small whimper of protest escape.

"However," he continued, "I feel I am…overdressed."

He was not wrong. Other than his gauntlets, his armor had stayed on his body throughout the night so far.

He leaned forward and pressed an almost sweet kiss to her cheek.

"Do not move," he ordered in a low, growling voice, before extracting himself from his mage and beginning to undress.

Hawke stayed still for a time. She was now faced with a choice. Do as Fenris said and be rewarded, or disobey and be "punished"? To her, the answer was easy; especially with her pussy still fluttering from his little tease.

As subtly as she could, she tried to lower her hips to grind her clit against the bed. It wouldn't be the first time she got herself off in that manner, and she wondered how far she could get without Fenris noticing.

Not far.

Fenris knew Helena Hawke, inside and out. He knew how she thought and how she worked. So as he undressed, he had kept his eyes locked on her backside and hips; waiting for her to move. When she did, he had just lowered his smalls.

"_P__raedictio__*__."_

_*Thwack Thwack Thwack*_

Three slaps, harder and sharper than the last, landed on each of Hawke's butt cheeks and one on her still raised pussy. She let out a moaning gasp and her knees dropped, leaving her sprawled face down on the bed.

Fenris used this to his advantage and climbed naked back on the bed, straddling her lower back on his knees. He wound the length of the rope around his forearm and wrist and used it to pull Hawke's upper body off the bed. Her shoulders popped noisily in their sockets, but it did not hurt. Rather, it felt like an extended stretch that just bordered pain before Fenris' free arm snaked just under her breasts to help support her.

"When you come, it will be my doing. Do I make myself clear?" he growled at her, bringing his hand up to grope at her breast through her corset.

All Hawke could do was moan, trying in vain to buck her ass against his erection pressed against her back.

"Speechless?" he chuckled darkly, giving her nipple a harsh pinch as she mewled. "What happened to that clever tongue of yours? Nothing to say now?"

"F-Fenris…!" Hawke panted, just short of begging for _some _type of friction.

He simply hummed in reply before pulling her body flush against his tattooed chest. He pulled her back gracefully, using his strength to balance them both and slowly maneuver them both to sitting positions on the bed. They were facing the headboard; not a particularly interesting sight. But if Fenris had his way, Hawke wouldn't be seeing straight anyway.

"Spread your legs, woman," he growled in her ear, his free hand still groping at her breasts.

"Mhnn..."

Beyond the point of arguing, Hawke simply obeyed. Silently praying her compliance would get her a reward, she spread her legs straight in front of them and parted them.

"_L__atiores__*," _he snarled, biting at her ear.

His free hand left her breast, instead gripping her leg and yanking it back towards him, successfully spreading her legs as wide as they would go. He lifted one of his own long limbs and threw it over her spread leg, bending his knee to lock her in place and bringing his front completely flush to Hawke's back.

Hawke moaned and writhed in his arms; feeling exposed and safe at the same time. She felt her own juices drip down her thighs and onto their bed from where her pussy was spread so wide, her lover's locking embrace doing nothing but intensifying the feeling. Fenris' hard length pressed right against her ass, and he moaned at the feeling as she moved against him.

He ground his teeth in an attempt to regain his control. He would not spill himself over her ass and his stomach, he refused.

"_Vacate__*_," he hissed, giving the rope a warning tug and moving his free hand to grip at her stomach.

Hawke panted and whimpered as Fenris laid his head against her shoulder, licking and sucking occasionally. His hand groped and squeezed at her soft, round tummy. He purred as the thought, unbidden and completely arousing, of her heavy with his child sprang to his mind. He did not know why but the thought of Hawke, his Hawke, his woman, carrying a child they created together did something to him.

His hips bucked against her, digging his already turgid manhood deeper into her flesh and Hawke let out an almost hiccup sounding whimper.

Fenris' hand began to trail downward until it encountered her soaked curls and feminine heat. He groaned at the feel, dipping one long digit into her body to find her absolutely drenched. He chucked as she hissed, her hips twitching.

"So wet for me..." he purred, flicking her clit with his thumb.

She cried out, arching in his arms as her head fell back against his shoulder.

"Sh-sh, easy…" he soothed, begining to work his finger in and out of her sheath, slowly. "We are only getting started. I swore you would remember why you are mine. Here is but a taste of what I want to do to you…"

He began working her over, moving his fingers in the most unsatisfying rhythm imaginable, all the while whispering all the things he would do to her: all the places he would taste, touch, fuck on her body. Where he would take her: behind the Hanged Man, in his mansion…

"In the abominations clinic," he hissed, squeezing her clit between his thumb and forefinger, making her cry out. "He would never know as I pounded away at you, my little Hawke, in his own sanction. He would never know, but we would. And you would never be able to be in that place or look at him again without thinking of my cock buried balls deep in you."

Hawke moaned. A thought like that should sicken her, not make her even more wet. But, by the Maker, it _did_.

After a time of this slow torture, he added a second finger to her depths and she arched her back, whimpering at the feel. When he added a third finger she opened her mouth in a silent scream, biting her lower lip to keep herself from waking the whole estate.

Fenris breathed in deeply, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Hawke's musk and her hair, before nudging his mouth against her ear.

"What do you say, mage?" he growled, picking up the pace of his fingering. "Feel like magic?"

He pressed down roughly on her clit, and Hawke nearly howled.

"P-please…!"

"Please what?"

"Please…Please, Fenris!…L-Let me…"

"Let you…_come_?" he almost sneered the word in her ear. "Would you come for me, Helena? Would you soak my fingers with your cunny? Would you scream for me?"

"Yes!" she gasped, grinding herself against his punishing fingers. "Anything..! J-just please…"

"Mmm…No."

And just like that, he was retracting his fingers from her depths. Hawke whimpered in lost, arching her hips to try and take him back in, but Fenris ignored her.

"You're so sweet, Helena," he murmured before sucking her slick off his fingers, humming pleased. "A sweetness such as yours needs to be relished, yes?"

"Ahn…N-no…" the mage gasped as her hips continued to hump the air, desperate for relief, and her pussy fluttered unsatisfied.

"Oh…You think differently?"

Drawing on his inner strength, Fenris swiftly switched their positions again. He flipped Hawke over to face him once more and brought them both to their knees. Even in this position, Hawke was still only eye level with his chin; a feature that Fenris loved. He had never been taller than a human, let alone a mage, until he met his little Hawke. He lifted her to bring her a little closer and caused her to straddle his thigh, his straining shaft receiving all sorts of wonderful friction against the front laces of her corset. A smug smirk broke his face as she began to hump his leg, her face flushed and eyes half closed.

"_Tu mihi__nunc__parum__canis__*__?__" _he purred at her as he loosened the rope on her arms, knowing perfectly well she couldn't understand what he said.

Regardless of that fact, Hawke's hips started grinding harder against him and another of her whimpering moans escaped her, her head nodding automatically. Fenris' voice was her own personal aphrodisiac and he knew it.

"Ah, so you are…" he replied as he loosened the cord to free one of her hands while the other stayed bound to the rope in his hand.

Instantly she snaked her arm around his waist and up his back, using the leverage it gave her to try and kiss him. He pulled his head back, his lips out of her reach and moved his own hand down to give her ass cheek a punishing squeeze.

"What do you want, mage?" he asked, his smug never leaving.

"F-fuck me…please…!"

"Are you mine?"

Hawke nodded, her brown eyes glued to his own green orbs; seeing only him. Her ass received another squeeze.

"_Say it, Helena_."

"Y-yours! I'm yours. Please Fenris I can't—ah!"

Fenris had had enough. He let go of the cord, allowing it to fall against the bed, and used both hands to lift her up. She followed his lead easily, wrapping her legs around his waist and entangling her small hands in his white hair. He began to lower her slowly until the tip of his manhood probed at her entrance.

Hawke was near tears. Her mind was hazy and her pussy ached for release. In a last, ditch effort she leaned forward to press her upper body flush against her lovers, her mana singing to the lyrium in his veins.

"Fenris…love…_please_…" and with that, she took the lobe of his pointed ear in her mouth and sucked.

That did it. With a possessive growl Fenris nearly slammed her down on his cock, using gravity to their advantage and causing to her take him to the hilt. Hawke's head fell back in bliss as she wailed her pleasure.

"Oh Maker!"

Fenris just grunted, making her bounce in his lap. She took him deep on every thrust, their position only heightening the closeness she felt with him. Hawke felt completely surrounded by him; his strong arms around her, his body pressed so close against her, and his erection buried so deep within her. He set a steady pace at first, enjoying the way her body fitted and molded to his. It was as if she was made just for him.

He opened his eyes to take in every detail of her form in his arms; her round face, beaded with sweat, the large bruise on her throat which he had made, her full breast straining against the fabric of her corset. In a split second he realized that the fabric offended him. He wanted nothing between his skin and Hawke's.

He reached around his lovers writhing body to the other bedside table, where a small dagger lay in wait in case of an emergency. It took some strong maneuvering but eventually he grasped it in his hands and with a violent tug cut the ribbons from the corset and ripped the material from her body.

Her breasts bounced in the movements, her already erect nipples hardening even more. He moaned aloud at the sight and bent to take one of the nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting on it harshly.

"You're perfect, Helena," he murmured with his mouth full.

"Nnneh….F-Fen…so good…" she panted in response.

"That's it, sweetling…Let me know how it feels," he growled as he started bouncing her even faster while switching to her previously ignored breast.

Hawke whined, shuddering in his arms. "H-hot…so full..._Maker_, Fenris, I-I need…I need…!"

His shoves became almost brutal as he pulled away from her breasts to look her in the eyes once more. Hawke was trembling, her entire body tensing already. But she would not go alone; Fenris wouldn't allow it. Not tonight.

He leaned forward and took her mouth with his own, biting on her lower lip. When they parted, his eyes locked to hers.

"I'm with you, sweetling," he panted, their breath shared. "_Come_."

On the last word, Fenris gave the most powerful shove he could; burying himself deeply inside Hawke and causing her clit torub harshly against his pubic bone.

The lovers cried out simultaneously; Fenris' horse call sounding more like a howl while Hawke's milky voice cried brokenly for her Maker. She trembled as her inner walls clenched almost painfully tight around his throbbing length; his hot semen scalding her insides.

Fenris buried his head in her shoulder as his markings flashed brightly in his climax. He kept her pressed down on him, his hips bucking up against her as he let himself go. Even as tightly as he kept them, Hawke could still feel some of their combined juices escaping and flowing down her thighs. The sensation made her shudder all the more as she began to lightly, lovingly kiss the tips of his ears.

His grip on her tightened at that and prolonged his already intense orgasm even longer.

"Helena…" he croaked against her shoulder, licking it devotedly.

When the waves of pleasure finally started receding on both ends, Fenris let himself fall bonelessly back on the bed, taking his lover with him to lie on top of him with them still connected. Hawke tensed, but Fenris would not let her roll off him. Despite his constant reassurance that he loved her weight on him, she was always worried when they slept like this that she would hurt him.

They lay together like that for a time, basking in the afterglow of the mind blowing sex they had just shared. Fenris' hand found its way to Hawke's hair and he began to play with it gently. Hawke sighed contently and nuzzled into his chest like a kitten, kissing the markings above his heart.

"You owe me a new corset," she murmured, breaking the silence. "And some smalls."

Fenris made a sound between a scoff and a laugh.

"I'll get right on that."

"Aww, you don't want to see me model lingerie for you?" she teased, nipping him playfully.

Fenris squirmed. "Insatiable minx," he growled, but made no move otherwise.

"You love it."

"Do not tempt the hungry wolf, Helena."

"Hungry wolf, huh? I thought you said I was the insatiable one."

"You are. You're a bad influence on me, mage. Until I met you I was never one to have such a…ravenous appetite."

Hawke giggled drunkenly, her head still hazy. "What can I say? I like men who can eat their fill…okay, that came out wrong."

Fenris barked a laugh at that, rolling them onto their sides and pulling the coverlet over their bodies. Hawke sighed contently and cuddled into his body, placing her head over his chest to hear his heartbeat. They were silent once more.

"…Anders wants me to go with him to gather more ingredients tomorrow."

"Then I shall go with you."

Hawke looked up at him, their eyes locking. "…Thank you."

Fenris graced her with a tender smile before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead. They began drifting off again, the fire crackling low in the fireplace and the whole world seemed quiet for once.

"I love you, Fenris," Helena Hawke murmured before sleep claimed her, half sprawled across the elf's warm body.

Fenris exhaled, his arms unconsciously tightening around her soft body.

"_Te amo__nimis__, Helena__. __Quaeso...__N__umquam discederem__*__.__"_

**(A/N): Thank you all again for reading! Please review! As I said, I love constructive criticism so give me all ya got!**

_**Dictionary**_

_voluptarias__*: voluptuous _

_p__raedictio__*: predictable_

_l__atiores__*: wider_

_v__acate__*: be still_

_Tu mihi__nunc__parum__canis__?__*: __Are you my little bitch now?_

_Te amo__nimis__, Helena__. __Quaeso...__N__umquam discederem__*__: I love you too, Helena. Please...Never leave me_


End file.
